


Chihiro's Training

by bunnywings



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, She/Her Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnywings/pseuds/bunnywings
Summary: Sakura and Aoi have asked Chihiro to train with them several times. She finally accepts
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Fujisaki Chihiro, Asahina Aoi & Fujisaki Chihiro & Ogami Sakura, Asahina Aoi & Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro & Ogami Sakura
Kudos: 3





	Chihiro's Training

Sakura and Hina had once again invited Chihiro to join them in the gym. After a lot of consideration, she finally agreed to try it out. She slowly made her way to the gym while trying to come up with a reason that would allow her to leave without having to tell her friends why she disappeared again.

Once she reached the gym, she waited outside and played with the sleeves of the tracksuit she wore. She had already changed in her dorm and was now patiently waiting for Sakura and Hina to leave the locker room. After a few anxious glances at the clock, she decided to knock on the door, letting them know she had arrived.

“Hey, Chihiro! I hope we haven’t been making you wait for long. Are you ready to get started?”. It was Hina, with Sakura right behind her.

“Uhm, I’m a little nervous,”. Tears had started to show in her eyes. “I mean, you both already have way more experience with this than I do.”

“Don’t worry, Chihiro, that’s what we’re here for. To help you out.”, Sakura said with a smile on her face, and Hina making approving noises.

“Yeah! Even Sakura was once where you are now.” Letting out a disapproving gasp, Sakura nodded.

Wiping away the tears from her eyes, Chihiro ran to her friends and hugged them. She felt stronger already.


End file.
